Enséñame
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Querías ayudarla, alejar todo al que la perturbase, pero tú no sabías cómo, nunca habías abrazado a alguien, pero ella te enseñó, ella te cautivó con su calidez e inocencia, ¿Podrás enseñarle tú a amar?


• **Enséñame**** •**

_Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia claro, los personajes tienen su propio dueño y no hay ninguna finalidad de lucro tras esto._

Ahí estaba ella con sus cabellos castaños enredados entre los dedos de su madre, ambas reían, la pequeña se dejaba hacer por su madre, mientras veía sus reflejos en el gran espejo frente a ellas, tan sólo estaban ellas en casa, y la pequeña lo prefería así. El leve sol de inicios de invierno peleaba por su presencia en aquella habitación, las cortinas blanquecinas dejaban colar sus largos y débiles rayos al lugar.

"Cántame princesita", la madre dijo risueña acariciando el cabello de su hija, mientras tanto el cepillo bajaba fácil hasta las puntas que rozaban la espalda de la menor.

"¿Qué quieres que cante mamá?", la pequeña se deleitaba con la escena frente a sus pequeños ojos miel.

"Ésa que estuvimos tarareando en la parque", la madre e hija sonrieron ante el reciente recuerdo, y en un instante la habitación se llenó de la armoniosa e infantil voz de la infante.

Hace un buen tiempo que había anochecido, el pálido sol de invierno había desaparecido entre las grisáceas nubes que avecinaban lluvias frías y largas a la noche; la mujer seguía sentada tras su hija, el cabello largo y terso de la menor se encontraba adornado por un bello y simple peinado, sus ojos brillaban al ver a su pequeña con aquella hermosa y gran sonrisa reflejada en su inocente rostro.

Su voz seguía sonando, cuando en la planta de abajo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada. La sonrisa se esfumo de ambas en un instante, la madre apretó un poco los hombros de su pequeña y la miró con aprensión. Se sintieron pasos arrastrados en las escaleras y leves golpes en las paredes.

"¿Dón .. dónde cr.. een qué están?", la voz sonó desigual y jocosa, y la pequeña no pudo evitar que sus pequeños y delgados hombros temblaran, su madre dio un apretón más a su hija y se levantó con decisión a sabiendas de lo que vendría.

Tomó de la mano a su hija, se arrodilló y la puso frente a sus ojos. Lo que vio ahí le partió el alma, y quiso poder volver a cómo estaban unos momentos atrás; la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior mordido con angustia retenida, temía que si lo soltaba el llanto saldría de si, y una buena niña no llora en momentos así, eso siempre le decía su mamá.

"Princesita .. " susurró suave, su hija le vio directo a los ojos con atención,"vas a tener que hacerle un favor a mami ¿de acuerdo?". La afirmación de la pequeña se vio silenciada por un estruendo mayor proveniente de las escaleras. "Vas a ir al parque, y me vas a esperar en la banca en que nos sentamos cada día ¿está bien? Vas a salir sin hacer ruido .. Para que no se de cuenta .. ", la joven madre no pudo continuar, pues de un azote la puerta fue abierta.

La pequeña se ocultó rápido tras las piernas de su madre. Frente a ellas, en el marco de la puerta, se hallaba el padre de la niña y esposo de la joven mujer. Su rostro se encontraba distorsionado por una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos desorbitados, moviéndose con lentitud de un lugar a otro, sin poder llegar a enfocar la mirada en algún punto fijo. Y de pronto sin previo aviso dio dos grandes zancadas y apartó a la mujer a un lado. La pequeña cayó con sus palmas hacia el suelo, aún evitaba el llanto.

"Aquí es-tás pequeña basura" su mirada era dura y desquiciada, Mimi tuvo miedo, pero no lloró.

"¡Déjala!" a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz ahogada y suplicante de su madre, Mimi quería huir de esos ojos desorbitados que le miraban con odio que no entendía, quería que su madre le abrazara.

Su padre alargó una mano y tomó sus bellas trenzas, Mimi quiso gritar, pero Mamá siempre le decía que mientras menos ruido mejor, más rápido él se marcharía y le dejaría en paz, cerró sus pequeños ojos al sentir cómo le tiraba del cabello, se dejó levantar por él.

De pronto sintió la suavidad de la alfombra rosa bajo su rostro. La voz de su madre la hizo reaccionar. Mimi corrió, tal cual su madre le gritó con desesperación, corrió tras las escaleras y no se detuvo, aún podía sentir el grito desgarrador de su madre en su cabeza.

No abrió los ojos sino hasta que sintió como sus pies se trababan en uno con el otro, inevitablemente cayó. Pudo colocar sus bracitos a tiempo para cubrir su rostro. Sus codos descubiertos se arañaron, y su hermoso vestido blanco se manchó, quiso llorar. Se levantó de a poco, le dolía el cuerpo, el parque estaba al cruzar la calle. Al levantarse del todo fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que seguía lloviendo, sus hombros temblaron, pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Antes de salir tomó la sombrilla que estaba recargada a un lado de la puerta, salió del departamento y dio un fuerte portazo, su ceño fruncido no podía opacar su lindo rostro. Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Marcó el número uno y se recargó en una de las cuatro paredes, todas con espejos. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, un pequeño de 8 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, bajó la mirada rápido, su padre tenía, al igual que él, unos profundos ojos azul. Las puertas se abrieron ante el niño, dejó rápido atrás el gran edificio que se alzaba tras él con majestuosidad.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza esa tarde, hace poco que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, ahora tan sólo podía vislumbrar oscuras nubes en el firmamento, aun así no apuró el paso.

Caminaba lento, pausado, no queriendo llegar realmente, entre más rápido lo hiciese, más rápido volvería, y ya no quería seguir escuchando sus gritos otra noche más.

De vez en cuando sus pequeños hombros eran chocados por algún adulto, que sin cuidado pasaba por su lado sin detenerse a pedir disculpas, no es que a él le preocupase. Sus pies seguían hundiéndose en el agua, sus mejillas a pesar del frío seguían pálidas, las voces seguían en su mente, y esa palabra se alzaba con monstruosidad. No quiso continuar pensando. Atravesó la calle, y pudo ver el parque alzarse frente a sus ojos, escuchó a lo lejos un trueno; no titubeó en entrar al lugar.

Sus pequeños pies se arrastraban por el lugar, sus hombros temblaban y los brazos le dolían, quería estar entre los brazos de su madre. Encontró al fin la banca que solía compartir con su madre. Al acercarse a ella encontró un curioso objeto, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho, cerró los ojos. Escuchó el sonido tempestuoso de los truenos, se estremeció y no pudo evitar temblar, de dolor y pena, sin consuelo alguno. 

No recordaba bien dónde era precisamente que su hermano y él habían ido a jugar aquella tarde, sólo recordaba la voz de una pequeña niña y su madre en la banca de al lado; siguió caminado bajo la lluvia.

De pronto fue cuando la vio, pequeña y temerosa, con los hombros caídos y temblorosos bajo la imperdonable lluvia. Caminó despacio hacia ella, como queriendo avisarle de su presencia, ella no levanto sus ojos siquiera. Apretaba con fuerza algo en su pecho.

Llegó a estar frente a ella, sus cabellos castaños caían libres sobre sus hombros, húmedos y largos, el vestido blanco estaba rasgado en la parte baja, sus medias tenían una fea mancha a la altura de ambas rodillas, y pudo ver cómo sus pequeños brazos se encontraban lastimados. Con su mano libre le tocó el hombro.

Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos. Él no pudo evitar sentir cómo algo en su interior se estremecía. Su rostro estaba bañado por la tristeza, sus mejillas pálidas, y sus hermosos ojos miel aguosos y vacíos; quiso, inexplicablemente, abrazarla y cubrirla de calidez. Lamentablemente él no sabía cómo hacer eso.

.

Sintió un toque en su hombro. Levantó sus ojos sin titubear y vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules frente a ella. Él se le quedó mirando por un momento, y luego le tendió la sombrilla, Mimi no supo negarse, despegó una mano de su pecho y la alzó para alcanzar la sombrilla. El chico ahora se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia, parecía no importarle, vio cómo se sacaba su chaqueta, para luego ir a sentarse junto a ella. La castaña no sabía qué decir.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó el desconocido colocando la chaqueta en sus hombros. Tomó la sobrilla en sus blancas manos y los cubrió a ambos. Mimi agradeció en silencio por el gesto.

"Me escondo" cuando su voz abandonó su garganta recordó porqué estaba ahí, sola en el parque mientras llovía; las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

"Yo también me escondo" las palabras el pequeño lograron que levantara el rostro. Sus penetrantes ojos azules la estaban mirando fijamente, y sin saber porqué supo que ya podía llorar, que ya estaba bien. 

La niña junto a él le miró con sorpresa, luego con alivio y por último sus hermosos ojos miel se inundaron de lágrimas, por sus mejillas corrían una tras otra las lágrimas sin detenerse, sus hombros ahora temblaban sin control y pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus pequeños labios color fresa. Él quiso acogerla entre sus brazos y mecerla, calmar cualesquiera fuese su pena, ésa que hacía llorar a tan linda niña, pero lamentablemente no sabía cómo.

Se hundió como pudo en el asiento de cemento sujetando con fuerza la sombrilla sobre ellos. 

.

Un sonido extraño rompió la potencia de la lluvia, miró a su costado y vio que el chico tenía en su boca un extraño objeto, él aún tenía la sombrilla con la otra mano; ella hipnotizada por el sonido dejó de sollozar, alzó su mano y se la quitó de la suya; él con ambas continuó tocando, ella no conocía la canción mas aún así la disfrutó, sus lágrimas bajaban lentas por sus sonrosadas mejillas, y el recuerdo de su madre parecía lejano y de otra vida.

Era todo lo que él podía hacer por esa niña. No conocía las palabras que se suponía se dicen en esos momentos, tampoco sabía cómo abrazarla; sólo podía tocar su armónica y dejarla sentir su compañía.

Ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro, sus cabellos todavía húmedos escurrieron gotas por su polera. Siguió tocando. Y siguió hasta que sus labios no dieron para más. 

-- 

Sus pies descalzos contra la mullida alfombra, rodillas flexionadas y su espalda contra la cama. Su madre debía estar por llegar. Levantó su cuerpo con pereza, dirigió sus pies hacia el cuarto de su madre. Se detuvo sin pensarlo en el marco de la puerta, tan sólo gritos pudo recordar. Haciendo a un lado las memorias entró rápido, tomó las vestimentas que su madre había dejado para ella sobre su cama y se retiró sin ver nada más; dolía, a pesar de todo dolía.

Llegó a su cuarto sin respiración. Tiró las ropas al suelo y levantó el teléfono. Se sentó en el suelo al borde de su cama esperando a que le contestaran.

"_Buenos días",_ la voz al otro lado

"Buenos días, estaría .."

"_¡Oh! Eres tú cariño"_ la persona no le dejó terminar, _"no reconocí tu voz. Espera a que lo llamo"_ la voz se alejó, y a lo lejos pudo escuchar cómo su nombre era dicho por la persona mayor; se mordió el labio inconcientemente.

"_¿Alo_?_"_ la voz tuvo un cambió a la primera. Ella sonrió

"Soy yo" dijo así sin más, su voz sonó cantarina y melodiosa.

Simplemente se quedaron callados, ambos. Ella feliz por saber que él estaba detrás de la línea para ella; él, con el corazón en un puño, sin saber cómo estaba ella, no se podía imaginar su rostro. Eran días sin haberla visto.

"¿Vas a venir?"

"_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

"Responde"

"…" El chico al otro lado sólo suspiró, _"sí"_

"Mamá me ha dejado ropa sobre su cama, pero no me ha gustado". Él se pudo imaginar el puchero en su infantil rostro, sin querer sonrió.

"_Es porque eres muy caprichosa",_ tan sólo lo dijo para molestarla. Ella no tardó en responder.

"¡No es verdad!", sus mejillas se hincharon con rabia, él siempre hacía lo miso. "Son los colores"

"_¿Qué tienen los colores?"_

"Negro". Él no supo qué responder, a veces ella podía ser tan infantil, su sonrisa se esfumó.

"_Eso corresponde",_ suspiró con pesar queriendo que de pronto ella tan sólo riera, y la vida sería más bella, sí, sólo con su sonrisa, hace días que no la veía sonreír; frunció el ceño_. "T.k se ha mejorado del resfrío"_

"¿En serio?", ella casi saltó en su lugar. Su trasero ahora le dolía.

"_Sí, mañana llega del hospital. Podemos ir al parque si quieres",_ por favor que digiera que sí, por favor que dejara de rehusar su compañía.

"Yo …". Ella no sabía que decir, mamá la necesitaba, pero ella lo necesitaba a él. No pudo contestar.

"_Entonces nos vemos en un rato_ princesa_. Me tengo que ir_". Él colgó, y ella quedó, por primera vez en días, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Sólo él podía hacer eso.

Sintió pasos en las escaleras, un escalofrío le recorrió, se encogió y cerró con fuerza los ojos. La puerta se abrió y se preparó para los gritos. Nunca llegaron.

"Princesa .. Soy yo", una voz suave llenó el lugar y Mimi se dio cuenta que los brazos de su madre le estaban abrazando. No pudo llorar, tan sólo escondió con vergüenza su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Todos se habían marchado, incluso su madre. Sólo quedaba él, su mano entrelazada con la suya, su cálida presencia y sus cabellos rubios. Ese pedazo rectangular de mármol se alzaba amenazante frente a sus ojos, él le apretó un poco más la mano, ella le miró.

"Si quieres te puedo dejar un momento a solas para que .."

"No", ella negó. Sus cabellos se perfilaron en los contornos de su rostro de marfil. El día estaba nublado. "¿Sabes una cosa?", él esperó a que continuase. "Ayer se cumplió un año desde que nos conocimos"

Él la miró con sorpresa, y luego sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole. Sintió su perfume por todos lados, sus cabellos castaños le tapaban la vista, pero él no necesitaba ver nada más que a ella. Susurró su nombre entre sus largos cabellos, y la pequeña de 8 años derramó al fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hace días en el hombro de su amigo.

Con un último gimoteo Mimi se separó del cuerpo de su rubio amigo. Aún sujetando su mano se colocó de rodillas frente a la lápida de mármol, aquel nombre no le producía más que dolor; soltó un suspiro y dejó la rosa que había cogido de uno de los tantos ramos de su casa sobre ésta. Se mordió el labio indecisa, el chico le apretó la mano, ella sonrió y dijo aquello que le necesitaba decir a _él_.

"Te perdono papá" susurró, una última lágrima recorrió su perfil. Se colocó de pie, y junto Yamato se marchó de allí, sin siquiera voltear, dejando el recuerdo de aquel hombre en algún lugar muy dentro de sí, deseando no volver a recordarle. Dejando en el olvido el recuero de aquel que debió ser su padre, mas nunca fue realmente. Ella dejaba atrás a Katsura Hiko. 

-- 

Estaba encogido en un rincón de la habitación, sentía cómo un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, no que lo necesitase. Sentía el vacío del lugar, faltaba su voz, faltaba su sonrisa, faltaba su presencia allí, y todo por culpa de su padre y sus gritos, por culpa de su constante y pastoso olor a cigarrillo impregnado en su ropa, por sus malas costumbres y por su desorden; pero también él tenía culpa, él que no pudo retener a su madre y hermano, él que no pudo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para tapar los defectos de su padre. Él, Yamato Ishida, tenía la culpa de que su madre se marchase con su hermano pequeño, dejándole sólo ahí.

Esa _cosa_ en su pecho le molestaba, no sabía qué era, ni cómo deshacerse de ella. Gateó hasta su teléfono. Cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea cayó en cuenta de que había marcado un número, respiró agitadamente, no sabía a quién había llamado, colgó rápido.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no se levantó. Pasos por el comedor, hundió su rostro en sus brazos, rodillas al pecho. Una voz le llamaba, no quería a nadie. La puerta de su alcoba se abrió, y sin necesitar levantar la vista supo que su madre estaba viéndole en el marco de ésta, pero él no quería eso de ella, él sólo quería de vuelta a su hermano.

"Matt" la mujer le llamó suavemente. Él no le quería escuchar, la culpa estaba anidada en su pecho.

Volvió a llamarle, él volvió a ignorarle. A avanzó unos pasos dentro del lugar, Matt al sentirle cerca se levantó rápido y dejó la habitación sin verle el rostro. La voz de su madre retumbaba en el lugar, necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía seguir con ella en el mismo sitio. Salió corriendo del apartamento.

. 

Tuvo que parar para recuperar el aliento, apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco. Necesitaba algo para beber. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que estuvo corriendo observó su entorno, no pudo más que sorprenderse. Había llegado, sin proponérselo, al parque donde _la_ conoció. Se adentró en el lugar.

Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. "¿Cómo has ..?", no le dejaron terminar.

"Cuando llamaste supe que eras tú", la castaña le sonrió desde el banco en que estaba sentada, "luego llamé a tu casa, tu mamá me contó", ella le ofreció una lata de bebida, él la aceptó y se sentó a su lado.

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellos, Matt ya había acabado con la bebida, la apretó entre sus manos; aún sentía esa molesta sensación, no sabía qué hacer.

Mimi colocó su mano sobre la de él, Matt le miró sin ganas; Mimi le sonreía. Se le acercó un poco y besó su mejilla, Matt seguía sin saber qué hacer.

"Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí" sus labios susurraron en su oído con ternura, su mano se alzó y tocó los cabellos de Matt; con cuidado dirigió su cabeza a su regazo; siguió acariciando las rubias hebreas.

Sus hombros temblaron, algo dentro de sí se rompió.

"N..no sé qu..é voy a hacer" su voz se quebró, mas su lamento quedó ahogado por la dulce voz de la niña. Mimi le estaba cantando. Enterró su rostro en su falda, su voz sonaba tan bien. 

El sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo, él sólo quería que cayera sobre ellos una fuerte lluvia, para así poder esconder entre las gotas de agua su llanto. _Un momento .. ¿A caso él quería llorar_?, él nunca lo había hecho, dejando de lado el dolor física, él nunca había llorado; él siempre había sido el fuerte, pero ahora, que su hermano estaba lejos, ya no tenía por quién ser fuerte. Él no sabía llorar.. pero lo estaba haciendo, no sabía cuándo, ni cómo; la falda de Mimi estaba empapada con sus lágrimas, su voz resonaba en su mente y sus manos suaves acariciaban su cabello. 

Matt ya había dejado de sollozar, sus hombros estaban relajados, las manos de la castaña seguía moviéndose sobre él, su rostro estaba ladeado, veía a los niños más pequeños jugar. La voz de Mimi se hizo más clara al dejar las lágrimas.

Identificó la canción. Era la misa canción que una vez él, ya hace 2 años atrás, le tocó con su armónica bajo la lluvia.

"Princesa", acomodó su rostro para así quedar viendo hacia arriba, ella le veía sonriente. "Mañana se cumplen 2 años". 

-- 

Podía ver cómo su silueta se enfilaba por las escaleras hacia arriba, estaba un poco más alta, su cabello más largo y ondulado en las puntas, su voz en cambio seguía igual, ella volteó hacia él.

"¿Qué haces?, sube" le sonrió y volvió a encaminarse hacia la segunda planta. A pesar del tiempo, para él, ella seguía igual, la misma dulce niña que una vez conoció. Comenzó a subir.

Cuando la alcanzó en la habitación, le vio viéndose frente al espejo, el recuerdo de su hermano le vino a la mente.

"Te has tardado". "Vamos, siéntate", él así lo hizo. Ella dejó su reflejo en paz y tomó asiento junto a él.

"Ha pasado tiempo sin verte", ella bajó el rostro con algo de culpa, no lo podía evitar.

"Lo se", sus delicadas manos tomaron entre si los bordes de su falda, estaba nerviosa. Su vista seguía gacha. "Yo .. quería saber si .."

"A delante, puedes preguntar", pasó su brazo por sus hombros, ella se recargó en él.

"¿Está molesto conmigo?", él guardó silencio, ella no soportaba eso, le ponía nerviosa, enterró sin sentimiento sus colmillos en su labio inferior. "Digo, por no haber venido antes, pero tú sabes ella .. y él".

"No te preocupes, él también te ha extrañado", un suspiro abandonó los labios de la chica que fue a estrecharse contra su piel. "Él sigue donde papá, podrías un día pasar a verle"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, no estaría mal T.k. Es bueno saber que aún no me olvida ¿sabes?"

Una leve brisa entraba por la ventana, las hojas caían de los árboles, débiles y de color marrón, a T.k le recordaban a Mimi.

"Ayer he hecho un postre con Mamá ¿quieres un poco?", él se había distraído viendo por la ventana tras él, ella estaba ya en la mitad del camino hasta la puerta.

"Si", ella dejó la habitación, él se dejó caer en la suave cama. 

Habían pasado cerca de 4 meses desde que Mimi se había mudado de Odiaba. Su madre había encontrado trabajo en otro lugar y además decidió que para el bienestar de Mimi (y el suyo también) lo mejor era alejarse de todo. A la pequeña sólo le quedó obedecer, pero al final ella había regresado a Odiaba. Él recordaba muy poco de su infancia, pero no podría olvidar jamás al padre de Mimi, su voz fuerte y molesta llena de insultos para con la menor, nunca podría entender cómo es que él podía ser así con su propia hija, y mucho menos cómo es que Mimi después de todo le hubiese perdonado.

Se alegraba de que la pareja de la madre de Mimi fuese tan cordial, hace tan sólo 2 meses que se habían encontrado. Amor a primera vista. Sonrió.

Giró su cuerpo. Todo pensamiento nefasto del pasado se esfumó. Sonrió.

Ahí entre varias almohadas divisó un pequeño oso de felpa, uno muy conocido para él. Ése era el osito que él había perdido en uno de los parques de la cuidad, su hermano al darse cuenta salió sin importarle la lluvia, no volvió con él. Ahora sabía por qué.

"Espero te agrade, es de chocolate", Mimi estaba entrando a la alcoba con dos platos en sus manos, él sonrió ella siempre sería lo más dulce para él. Su hermana.

--

Las luces le confundían, la gente no le dejaba avanzar con la velocidad que ella deseaba, el humo le dañaba los ojos; quería llegar rápido a allá. Agradecía no traer tacones.

No sabía de quién era la casa, tampoco qué diantres había ella ahí, alguien le golpeó en la espalda, pero ¡oh! Ya lo recordaba, T.k le había insistido a ir. Ya había conseguido salir de la pista de baile, buscó con la mirada su meta, ya encontrada movió rápido sus pies hasta ahí. Descansó su cuerpo en la silla de cuero, antes de que levantase la vista un chivo un poco mayor que ella le estaba ofreciendo un trago tras la barra, dudó, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar.

"Ron blanco" las palabras fueron más rápidas que su mente, pero necesitaba sacarse esa maldita imagen de su cabeza, no podía, de verdad que no podía. El chico no tardó en traerle el trago. Se quedó mirando unos segundos el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, con resignación se lo llevó a sus labios. Ignoró el amargo sabor y el escozor en su garganta, si eso se llevaba a Sora de su cabeza, tomaría lo que fuese.

Takeru estaba realmente molesto. No veía por ninguna parte a la castaña, y su hermano seguía platicando con Tai y con _ella_.

"T.k ¿estás bien?" la chica que estaba junto a él le miró preocupada.

"No veo por ninguna parte a Mimi" frunció el ceño y miró de mala gana a su hermano, quien ni por enterado.

"No tienes por qué enfadarte con tu hermano", ella no necesitaba sus palabras, con verle le bastaba. Le conocía mejor que nadie.

"Por supuesto que sí Hikari", la susodicha le miró extrañada. Su voz sonó fría. "Tú no entiendes", él soltó su mano y se alejó de ella.

Kari se quedó de pie ahí, viendo como él se alejaba por entre la gente, y de pronto tuvo incontrolables ganas de llorar, y sin evitar siquiera su impulso miró de muy mala manera a su amiga, ella también le veía. Hikari no cedió, la otra terminó por bajar la mirada.

Se sentía agobiado, sentía que _su_ mano era una garra que lo ataba a estar junto ella. Su sonrisa era tan falsa hasta el punto de doler. Vio cómo su hermano se marchaba del grupo para ir al centro de la pista, quería soltarse y marcharse también, ir en busca de ella. Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Vamos a bailar amor?", sintió nauseas al sólo escuchar la última palabra. Negó.

"Voy a hablar con Kari, vayan ustedes", buscó los ojos chocolates de su amigo, le rogó en silencio y Taichi sólo asintió. Se escabulló haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de su novia, que mal sonaba eso, hasta en su cabeza. Llegó frente a la chica.

"¿Qué haces sola¿Dónde está T.k?", dijo esperando a que ella dejara de mirar al suelo. Ella no respondió, tal vez por el ruido no había escuchado, volvió a intentar. "Kari¿dón .." Ella lo cortó.

"Te he escuchado Matt. ¿Dónde crees que él está?" su voz sonó molesta y algo sarcástica, Matt no supo qué responder, Kari no respondía así, a nadie.

"Si supiera no te estaría preguntando", intentó sonar normal. Ella le miró con reproche, así mismo como T.k lo hizo cuando le presentó a Sora como su novia.

"Él no necesita fingir como tú Matt" Hikari no esperó respuesta y se marchó, él no se molestó en voltear hacia dónde iba, ya había entendido. Algo en su bolsillo vibró. Se alejó un poco del lugar y contestó la llamada.

"_¿Matt?"_ la voz sonaba muy baja, no la pudo reconocer.

"Sí, con él¿quién es?", se llevó una mano a su oído libre para escuchar mejor.

"_Megumi cariño, tanto tiempo sin hablar" se_ congeló por un segundo¿cómo no la había reconocido? Su voz chispeante y alegre, casi la podía ver sonriendo.

"Lo siento Sra. Tachikawa, no la había reconocido"

"_No te preocupes, te llamaba por un asunto importante",_ su voz repentinamente cambió. Su estómago se contrajo. _"Es acerca de Mimi", _Matt quería desaparecer_. "Quería pedirte si la podías cuidar, ha estado actuando extraño los últimos días .. "_ se sintió cada vez peor¿era por su culpa¿Era a caso por ..? _"¿Matt e escuchas?"_

"Lo siento¿cómo decía?"

"_En unos días más serán 1o años y"_ Matt no necesitó escuchar nada más, definitivamente _necesitaba_ desaparecer.

"No se preocupe Sra. Tachikawa. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos", cortó la llamada sin esperar respuestas.

¿No podía ser tan difícil? O ¿Sí? No podía haber desaparecido. Tenía que estar en algún maldito lugar, _necesitaba_ que estuviese.

Se enfiló por las escaleras, ese lugar era enorme. Tal vez había subido a alguna de las habitaciones, esperó que así fuese.

La música, aún estando en la segunda planta, se escuchaba potente y ruidosa, la cabeza le comenzaba a martillar. Vio en una de las alcobas la luz encendida, entró.

Ahí estaba ella, a los pies de la cama con la cabeza recostada en ésta. Se veía tan frágil, tan niña, tan _suya_. Se acercó despacio, parecía dormir. Tocó su hombro, ella no abrió los ojos.

"Has vuel-to rápido", su voz sonaba extraña. Acercó su rostro al de ella. Alcohol.

"Mimi soy yo", pareció reaccionar. Abrió sus preciosos ojos miel. Estaban desenfocados.

"¡Yama-chan! Has venido", sonrió.

"Siempre princesa", pasó su brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, ella se dejó hacer.

Había conseguido que Mimi se colocara de pie, cuando la puerta fue abierta. Un chico les veía disgustado.

"¿A dónde te la llevas?"

A Matt no le gustó el tono del chico, mucho menos cómo veía a Mimi. "Eso no te importa, hazte a un lado", era una orden. El chico no se movió.

"Ella no va a ningún lado. ¡Hey! Muñeca" se dirigía a Mimi, Matt frunció el ceño.

Mimi entre tanta palabra abrió sus ojos, vio al chico de la puerta y sonrió, intentó soltarse e los brazos de Matt.

"¿Lo has traído?" Mimi le habló, Matt se enfureció.

"Por supuesto muñeca, ven vámonos de aquí, si te portas bien te daré más" El chico le tendió su mano libre, con la otra sujetaba firmemente una botella de alcohol. Matt no soportó la libidinosa mirada del chico sobre _su_ chica.

"Ella no va ningún lado contigo, así que apártate", Matt soltó a Mimi, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su infantil risa inundó el lugar.

Matt avanzó los pasos que le separaban del chico y le encaró. SU estado era deplorable.

"He dicho que te hagas a un lado" Yamato le miró fríamente, el chico retrocedió un paso.

"Bonita.." el chico había clavado su mirada en Mimi, "si quieres podemos compartirla, a mi no me mo-" Matt le golpeó el rostro con su puño, el chico se tabaleó hasta chocar contra la pared del pasillo. Su labio sangraba.

Sora estaba preocupada, hace un buen rato que no veía a Matt. T.k apareció del centro de baile, soltó sus hombros y sonrió, ya era su costumbre.

"T.k" le llamó.

Takeru quería seguir caminando, hacer como que no había escuchado. Ella colocó su mano en su hombro. "Dime Sora", no sonrió. La miró de mala manera, Sora pasó por alto eso.

"¿Has visto a Matt?, hace un rato que le perdí de vista". A T.k le molestaba su falsa sonrisa, su voz, su cercanía. A Takeru Takaishi no le agradaba la novia de su hermano.

T.k sonrió con verdadera alegría, "Lo vi hace un rato saliendo con _Mimi_ en sus brazos", el menor disfrutó, de verdad que lo hizo, del rostro de Sora. Su sonrisa se había esfumado.

Sora sabía que T.k no sentía mucha simpatía por ella, pero también sabía que él menor no le mentiría, por eso no le gustó ni el tono ni la sonrisa de él.

"Mimi debe haberse sentido mal, les iré a buscar", Sora rehuyó la mirada del rubio. T.k no podía entender en entusiasmo n que la pelirroja se mentía, no entendía su testarudez.

Sora se alejó. 

.

Tenía frío, tan rápido que dejó la casa que se olvidó de coger su chaqueta. Estaba caminando por el parque, éste estaba frente a la casa, a Matt siempre le había gustado ir ahí, no sabía porqué. Ella sabía que Matt le quería, a pesar de ser ella quien se le declarase, ella sabía que Matt sentía lo miso por ella¿si no por qué estaría con ella? Sonrió con cariño. Sólo ella podía entender a Matt, sólo ella sabía que para él era muy difícil abrirse con los otros, pero ella era paciente, ella esperaría por el lo que fuese necesario, y cuando él estuviese listo.. Ella estaría ahí para él.

Escuchó voces, siguió caminando, pero le hubiese gustado no hacerlo, la imagen frente a ella le paralizó.

Recargado sobre un árbol Matt estaba apoyado, y delante de él, Mimi, con su chaqueta en hombros. Le costaba respirar, no podía mover sus pies, estaban como cavados al suelo. Intentó pensar. Ella no recordaba que ellos fueran _tan_ amigos.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo Yamato?", el susodicho tenía una mano perdida en los cabellos de la castaña, él sonrió.

Para Sora eso fue devastador. Matt no solía sonreír, no con ella al menos¡No así!

"¿Por qué debería princesa?", la otra mano estaba entrelazada, con la de Mimi, en su regazo.

"No sé .. pero golpeaste a ese chico"¿Matt había golpeado a un chico?

"No princesa, no te preocupes, contigo jamás me podría enfadar", Mimi sonrió, Sora no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Mimi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rosa, Matt le besó ambas. Él abrazó su cintura con ambos brazos.

Sora quería irse, quería correr muy lejos de ahí, quería cerrar los ojos de una buena vez y marcharse, pero no podía.

Matt jamás había sido así con ella, jamás. Y ella nunca le había reprochado algo, siempre convenciéndose de que él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Estaba equivocada.

La voz de Mimi rompió el silencio, "Yamato". Sora quiso apretar sus mansos en su garganta y así evitar que ella volviese a hablar. Matt jamás le había dejado llamarle así a ella, a nadie; ella pensó que no le gustaba que le llamasen así. Estaba equivocada.

"Dime princesa", él sonrió.

"¿Dónde están los _demás_?" su voz sonó inocente, pero cargada de significado. Sora le miró sin comprender del todo sus palabras, al contrario de Matt.

"No me importa princesa" Sora se sorprendió por la calidez de su voz, él nunca le había hablado a ella de ese modo, ella pensó que él no podía. Estaba equivocada.

"¿De verdad?" Mimi lucía emocionada. Sora empezaba a entender.

"Sólo me importas tú princesa", Oh, Sora ya entendía, lo entendía todo, pero aún así se negaba a aceptarlo, Matt le quería, de verdad que sí, y esa chica entre sus piernas no era más que Mimi, la chica que ella quería como a una hermana. Matt le quería y sí le importaba dónde estaba ella, Matt…

"Y So-"

"Nada. Tú _mi_ princesa lo eres todo.", las rodillas de Sora temblaron, ella quería caer, hacer y despertar de ese mal sueño, porque eso tenía que ser, eso _era_.

"Te amo Yamato", y con esas palabras Sora se dio por vencida, sus rodillas no soportaron su peso, cayó. La sinceridad de esas palabras la destruyó, rasgaron sus ilusiones y sus tontas expectativas de que Matt le quería. No necesitó escuchar la respuesta de Matt¿quién podría negarse a esa voz¿Quién podría resistirse a esa niña? Nadie, inclusive ella.

Ella se había dejado engañar, ella había asumido demasiadas cosas, ella había sabía en el fondo que jamás podría llegar a ser lo que Mimi y T.k fueron (y son) para Ishida. Ella jugó a aparentar, pero no consiguió jamás borrar el recuerdo de la castaña.

Levantó el rostro, y supo que realmente podía sentirse peor. Se estaban besando. Mimi tenía el rostro semi volteado, una de las manos de Matt había subido hasta el cuello de ella, le acariciaba con suavidad, la otra mano seguía firme en su cintura. Sora no podía apartar la vista. Quiso gritar, no pudo, las lágrimas se le atascaban en la garganta; su pecho se contrajo con violencia, quería desaparecer.

--

Hikari reía, Takeru sonreía. No había nada más cómico que Matt desesperado, no que ocurriese con mucha frecuencia.

"No se qué gracia le encuentras Kari", Matt no evitó mirarla de mala manera, Kari volvió a reír.

"No sé porque te preocupas tanto hermano" T.k envolvió el cuerpo de su novia contra su pecho, ella se acomodó gustosa. La sonrisa seguía en ambos rostros.

"No, definitivamente las flores no", Matt dejó el ramo que acababa de comprar en la mesa que lo separaba de los otros dos. "¿Tal ves unos chocolates?, le gustan los dulces" dijo pensativo. Hikari volvió a reír.

"Yo creo hermano que es suficiente con que seas tú", el camarero llegó con sus bebidas. Matt vio la hora.

"Supongo. Lo siento chicos se me ha hecho tarde", dejó un poco de cambio en la mesa, tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, besó el rostro de Hikari y el de su hermano y se despidió.

"Al final de cuentas no ha comprado nada" Hikari dijo risueña.

"Ya sabes cómo es él, yo le dije que no era necesario que viniéramos a un centro comercial"

Iba caminando con soltura, su vestido seguía el movimiento de sus caderas al andar. La brisa era fresca, el sol tenue y las flores hermosas. Le fascinaba primavera. Tan inmersa estaba en su alrededor que el sonido de su celular la sobresaltó. Contestó enseguida.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ la voz sonaba algo demandante, frunció el ceño.

"No tienes por qué ser grosero. Voy llegando" cortó enfadada el aparato. El lugar seguía igual que siempre, una sonrisa bailó en sus labios color fresa. Él ya estaba ahí, la cabeza gacha, el pie moviéndose en rápidos y cortos intervalos, arriba-a bajo; estaba nervioso.

"Yamato", le llamó suave, tierna. Matt cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo, no recordaba cuan molesto era la sensación. Levantó la vista. Y ahí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, su pequeña luz, su gran amor.

Ella se acomodó a un lado suyo, esperando.

"Necesito saber algo princesa", a pesar del tiempo y de sus edades, él seguía llamándole así como cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió.

"Dime", Matt no solía ser tan dramático para las cosas.

"Es im-portante, no quiero que te sientas presionada, ni al por el estilo", a Mimi le costó tragar. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Matt?

"Sigue" su voz se apagó, su pecho subía irregular, algo en su estómago apretaba. ¿A caso Matt después de todo se había aburrido de ella¿Así como una vez Sora le gritó enfurecida? Tal vez Matt tenía a otra, tal vez .. Pero la voz de Matt aplacó todos sus miedos, su voz sonó insegura y temblorosa, pero aún así fuerte y segura, Mimi soltó el aire que no sabía cuando había retenido.

"Yamato" sollozó despacio contra sus labios. Le besó, así cómo la primera vez, con todo el cariño latiendo fuerte en su corazón. Matt le abrazó y la atrajo contra sí.

Ella que le había enseñado tanto, su princesa, suya, por siempre, ellos dos juntos.

--

Fin.

_Espero les haya gustado. Es una historia cortita que se me ocurrió así de pronto, pequeñas viñetas entre ellos dos, mi primer fic en esta sección, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir esto, espero haya quedado bien. Por si las dudas, el primer hombre que se nombra como padre de Mimi vendría siendo un desconocido, luego su madre conoce al Sr. Tachikawa._

Dejen Review ¿sí? Se agradecen las críticas, cuídense y nos estamos viendo.

**Niku Black**


End file.
